Memories, secrets and lies
by Saeshmea
Summary: Lionel finally decides to ask Martha to marry him... but there's a problem... a secret... she have been lying her son since ever... she was married before meet Jonathan... and now, the past is comming back!
1. Chapter 1

Remembers, secrets and lies - 1

**Remembers, secrets and lies - 1**

A limousine picked up Martha at the farm at seven o'clock in the evening. She had come to Smallville for two weeks and she had to return to Washington in a few days. The driver asked her to cover her eyes with the black handkerchief she would find next to her. She obeyed and waited patiently during all the travel until somebody opened the door and she could feel the soft breeze of spring on her nude legs.

"Hello my darling" said Lionel's voice.

"Hi dear" said her "Where's my surprise?!"

"You've to be patient…" said holding her hand and helping her to go out "Ok… follow my steps…"

They walked a little and then Lionel stopped Martha.

"You can remove the handkerchief, now…" said as Martha did it.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed.

They were near the lake, there was a table with some food and vine and two chairs, they were illuminated just for stars' and moon's light…

"Oh Lionel… That's…" she was word-missing.

"What?"

"Really romantic!" and she jumped on her arms and they kissed.

"I enjoy you like it"

"I really like it!"

They sat on the table as the limousine left them alone, and Lionel put some vine on the glasses.

"What are we celebrating?"

"Nothing… I just want it to be a nice night for you… and for us…"

Martha smiled and they began to eat.

When they finished that romantic dinner, they sat on the ground and looked the magnificent sky they had above them.

"This night is wonderful" said Lionel.

"It really is…" said Martha as she put herself on Lionel and kissed his lips "Would you like to swim a little?"

"I didn't take my swimming trunks" said him.

"Well, I neither take it… but we didn't need it" said her as she took out her short blue dress and jumped to the water with just her underwear.

"Isn't it cold?" asked Lionel standing up.

"It's just wonderful!" shouted Martha throwing her bra and panties to Lionel.

"Oh god" whispered him taking them with his hands.

When they both came back to themselves they were on lying on the ground, both naked, and the moon had been the only one to contemplate their passion love scene.

"I love you" said Martha being on Lionel's chest and kissing his lips softly.

"I love you too" repeated him.

It was nearly morning; they could see red shadows on the sky behind the trees.

Martha stood up and put on her dress. Lionel walked to his jacket wearing just his pants and returned with Martha.

"Martha… it's nearly morning and before the night ends I want to finish it as I planned it…" he kneeled in front of her and hold her hand as he showed her an amazing ring with a big diamond.

"Oh my god!"

"Martha… will you marry me?"

"Yes! I will, I will marry you!" she hugged him and they kissed as Lionel put the ring on Martha's finger.

ONE MONTH LATER

"Hello" said the shepherd "Come in, please"

Martha and Lionel walked into the office.

"What's the matter, Mr. Mayer? I thought all was right with the ceremony" said Lionel.

"Well… I thought too… but…" began the old shepherd taking his look to Martha "You can't get marry, Martha"

"What do you mean? Jonathan's death…"

"I know… but your problem is another marriage"

"What are you talking about?" asked Lionel laughing.

"She still married with somebody called Thomas Mayfair"

"Are you joking with us!? You must have made a mistake when you wrote her name… let's see it…"

"No…" said Martha. Lionel turned round to her and she was pail "He haven't make any mistake… but… it isn't right, I get divorced from him…"

"No, you didn't… for God's eyes you still being Mrs. Mayfair…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Remembers, secrets and lies - 2

**Remembers, secrets and lies - 2**

"Ok… are you going to tell me it or should I ask you?" asked Lionel a little upset as they were going to the farm on the limousine. Martha had her look lost on the window and ignored his voice. "Martha?!"

"What?"

"Have you listened to me?"

"Sure" said without thinking "No… sorry… what have you said?"

"How couldn't you ever tell me that you married another man before marry Jonathan?!"

"That's something that I let on the past, Lionel… I… I divorced him, ok? I… I never imagined that was going to happen"

"It doesn't matter if you still or not married with him, Martha… you're going to become my wife… I would like to know all about you… I've been alone for years and you know about Lillian!!"

"It's not the same…"

"Isn't it?!"

"No"

There was silence again, and Martha left her look to get lost again through the dark crystal of the limousine's window…

FLASHBACK

When Martha celebrated her seventeenth birthday her father introduced to her a man who should be twenty years old, not even more.

"This is Thomas Mayfair, one of my colleagues at the office… He's the best, he will arrive really high… and I want you to meet him better"

"How do you do Mr. Mayfair?" said Martha politely giving her hand to the man of shiny green eyes.

"How do you do Mss. Clark?" said the man kissing her hand. And Martha smiled and he smiled too.

Some days later the same man came to their home to have dinner with the family, and before sit on the table he went to her room and knocked the door.

"Excuse me, Mss. Clark… but I didn't gave you any present on your birth party… so I took it today…" and he gave a big large box to her.

"Oh! That wasn't necessary… any of my father's friends give me any present for my birthdays… they just come for business…" said Martha taking the present.

"I'm sure of that… but I thought that a smile like yours deserved a present…" said him as Martha opened the box.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed the young girl. It was a long blue dress with a low-cut neck.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" and she jumped to the man's arms and kissed his cheeks to thanks his present. "It's wonderful!! Can I put it now?"

"Of course… it's yours… you can wear it when you want…" he smiled and left her alone to put on the dress.

Some days later Mr. Mayfair invites Martha to his house, where he had horses, and a big swimming pool. That day, when Martha went back home, she told her mother that she was falling in love with a guy who was older than her.

"Be careful with your father's friends, honey…"

"I… I didn't tell you that…"

"Isn't this _guy_ Thomas Mayfair?"

"He is!" shouted her laughing "How could you find it out?!"

"I'm your mother… I read your mind" whispered Mrs. Clark kissing her daughter's forehead. "Just be careful, ok?"

"Ok, mum… but he's so sweet with me…" said Martha as she closed her eyes and got asleep.

The third week that the young Miss. Kent visits Mr. Mayfair, he kissed her as he was helping her to go out the pool, and some minutes later he was stealing her innocence, she lost her virginity.

Since that day Martha used to go to Mr. Mayfair's house twice or more times a week, and there wasn't any time that they didn't loved each other on the swimming pool, on the living room's sofa, on the bath, or on any of the hundreds of rooms that there were on the house. Until the day that Martha arrived there with a sad look…

"What's the matter sweetie… do you have problems on the school?" asked Thomas.

"No… it's not that…" she said nearly crying "I'm pregnant…"

"What?!" he shouted standing up "Are you sure?"

"I tried three tests… all said I am…"

"Oh my god! Have you told your parents?!"

"No… I haven't yet"

"Great! 'Cause you're not going to tell them nothing… You're going to leave now, and you're not going to come back here never"

"You can't do that to me! Not now!"

"Sure I can! That's live, sweetie… take the door, and go away… Your father can pay a lot of doctors to make you lose this baby in silence…"

THE PRESENT

"Martha? Martha?" said Lionel trying to take Martha back to herself.

"What?" exclaimed Martha turning round.

"We've arrived"

"Oh… ok… good bye, dear" and she left the car. But Lionel followed her.

"Wait… Wait!" he grasped her wrist "Are you really leaving without say me anything else?"

"Hi guys! What's going on?" said Clark coming to them.

"You're mother…"

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing!" said Martha quickly. "Lionel's leaving"

"Are we going to speak?" said Lionel staring at her eyes.

"Bye darling… see you tomorrow…" said Martha walking to the house without giving any kiss to Lionel.

"What's the matter? Have you argued?" asked Clark.

"Not exactly… It just that secrets aren't good for the relationships… and this time is your mother who has something to tell us…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Remembers, secrets and lies - 3

**Remembers, secrets and lies - 3**

Clark went into the house and looked for his mother on the kitchen, but he didn't find her.

"Mum?!" asked as he went upstairs. He found her on the corridor, taking her bag and going out. "Are you going anywhere?"

"Yeah…" said her opening the door as if she was on a hurry.

"Mum?" said Clark stopping her fast movements and staring at her "What's the matter?! Why said Lionel that you had something to tell as?! Where are you going?"

Martha stared her son's eyes with tears on her eyes, again…

"I'm not going to be out for too long… Maybe I'll come back tonight…"

"But where are you going? You're worrying me!"

"I'll be fine, sweeter… I'm just going to visit somebody…" she kissed her son's cheek and left. Clark followed her.

"Can I come with you?"

"No, dear…" then she stopped and smiled "I'll be home soon… don't worry"

Martha drove fast. She couldn't believe what was happening… For a long time she thought that all what happened then was just a nightmare, because she seemed to have really forgotten all that… but that was just an illusion…

FLASHBACK

She was already three months and a half pregnant when she faint at the school. An ambulance took her to the hospital and when she opened her eyes she saw her mother's beautiful face in front of her.

"Hello sweetheart… how are you?"

"Mum!" screamed Martha "Oh my god! Why am I at the hospital!? What happened?"

"You faint…" said Mrs. Clark "But don't worry… your baby's fine…"

"What?!"

"I imagined it when I noticed that you were going really often to the toilet… but the doctors have just told it to me… All's fine, dear… We'll find a solution"

"Oh mummy…" began Martha crying and hugging her mother "I'm so sorry… you were right! I shouldn't have trust him! I didn't know how tell it to you… I was scared about dad's reaction…"

"Well…" Martha's mother sigh "I'm too… but we have to tell him…"

"Pregnant!" exclaimed Mr. Clark when, two days later, after have dinner with his family on their mansion, his wife and daughter gave him the new. "You're a bitch!" He slapped her.

"Don't do that again, William Clark!" shouted his wife.

"She isn't eighteen yet and she's pregnant! I could kill her!"

"You can't, because that's your fault as much as hers!" shouted her.

"What?!"

"Yeah! You introduce Mr. Mayfair to our daughter, William…"

"He… he's the father?"

"Yeah… dad… I'm sorry…" said Martha nearly crying.

"Oh, don't be, dear… I'll solution this… Don't worry… and he left after kiss his daughter forehead.

Some days later Thomas Mayfair came again to the Clark's mansion to visit Martha.

"I'm really sorry of what I did… I came to say that I still loving you and that I want marry you…" said him with a rose's bouquet and a fantastic ring.

"Marry?!" exclaimed Martha.

"Yes dear… you both are going to marry… and we're going to be a happy family" said her father hugging her and the new member of his family.

THE PRESENT

Martha parked the car. The street was empty, it was lunch time… She knocked the door and an old woman opened it.

"Hello" said her.

"Hello… is Mr. Clark here?" asked Martha.

"Sure… Who're you?"

"His daughter"

"Susie! Who's there?!" asked a man's voice from the second floor.

"A woman, Mr. Clark… she says she's your daughter!" answered the woman.

"My daughter… she left me… she forgot her family… What's she doing here?!" asked the man as he went downstairs.

"I never forgot my family, dad… It forgot me!"

"Martha!" exclaimed the man when he was in front the red-haired… "You really look like your mother… You can leave, Susie…"

"Ok, Mr…" and the old woman left as they walked to the living room.

"So… what's your visit for? Do you need money… again?"

"No, dad… this time I look for answers…"

"Answers? What type of answers?"

"Well… it would be great to start for: why am I still married with Thomas?!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

**Remembers, secrets and lies - 4**

"What?!" exclaimed William Clark while he and his daughter sat on the sofa.

"I'm getting married, dad… with Lionel Luthor… and the shepherd says that I can't get married because I'm still married… but not with my dead husband Jonathan, no, dad! He says that I still married with Thomas Mayfair!"

"Oh my god…"

"'Oh my god', what, dad? Please… don't say me that you didn't know it… because I won't believe you…"

"No, it's no that… it's just that some years after you marry Jonathan I supposed that you would finally never discover that…"

"Discover what?! That you lied me when you said that all was fine! That I've been married with a man for thirty years without know it! What, dad?"

"We never did that divorce… we thought that we could change your mind… even if you marry the farmer, we thought that you would find out that the better for yourself was Thomas…"

"Why, dad? Because he was rich? I was unhappy with him… how could you ever thing that I would come back with him?!"

"You married a farmer, Martha… a farmer who didn't have money! I thought that you would get bored of him and you would leave him… and then you would come back with Thomas…"

"With the man I have to thanks for take all the possibilities I had to have a baby! Oh thanks, dad… thanks for think on my happiness!" she get nervous, she couldn't believe the words she was listening… she began to cry and left her look fixed on a picture of the wall… a picture of her mother…

FLASHBACK

The wedding was… spectacular… there were hundreds of guests, everybody knew about William Clark's daughter wedding.

"All was fantastic, Thomas!" said Martha hugging her husband "I can't believe I'm your wife!"

"We'll be really happy, Martha… you'll see…" said Thomas the wedding night.

A week later, late at night, Martha was waiting her husband to arrive.

"Where have you been?" asked her when he opened the door.

"On a meeting"

"Drunk?"

"That's not your business"

"Of course it is, I'm your wife, do you remember?" said her showing him her ring.

"Shut up!" exclaimed him pushing her away.

"Don't hit me, and I will shut up when I want!"

"I'm three years old than you, you're under age, yet… So I can say you what you have to do… and you have to obey me!"

"You're drunk… better we talk tomorrow…" said Martha walking to the room.

"No…" said him grasping her arm "You're not leaving yet…" And he began to kiss her neck.

"Stop it, please" asked Martha "Stop it!" shouted removing him "I don't want to do it now… I'm tired… and upset with you…"

"You'll be how I want you to be… And I say that you're fine, and you're going to give me pleasure…" said pushing her against the wall and rolling up the skirt of her nightdress.

"I said no!" but he was stronger than her and she couldn't resist.

Some days later it passed the same, and it began to be something as often that Martha began to just obey her husband, without any resist, because when she resisted to his orders he hit her… She began to be scared of Thomas, and he knew that, and loved it.

One morning, Martha's mother visited her on the house and saw an injury on her face.

"How did you do that, sweetheart?" said Mrs. Clark really worried.

"I felt, mum…" said Martha trying to smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" said her as her hands trembled while she put some tea in two cups.

"Dear, you know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know mum… but I'm fine… don't worry…"

THE PRESENT

"She told me what Thomas was doing to you, before she dead" said Mr. Clark seeing that her daughter was looking at his dead wife portrait "She tried to advice me and I ignored her…"

"Why?"

"Well… she was worried for you…"

"No dad, Why you ignored her? Why you didn't matter that Thomas mistreated me, your daughter?"

"Because he had money, and he could gave you all what you and your son needed…"

"All except happiness…"

"You can't be happy without money"

"I was during the time I spent with Jonathan… and I'm now with Lionel, and I've never needed his money"

"You were young… I supposed that you would be better on time… and I needed Thomas on my office as my partner… He was a really good lawyer…"

"Always your business, dad… Why you've never think on me?"

"I have, but you can't understand my way of thinking."

"Well… it doesn't matter… I want to solution this… can you help me to meet Thomas?"

"I could ask a friend to marry you and Mr. Luthor without matter if you're married or not…"

"Is it that what you did when I marry Jonathan? You asked a friend…? Of course you did… that's what you've always done… pay for control everybody's life…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

**Remembers, secrets and lies - 5**

Her father told her that he still having business with Thomas, so he still leaving in the city, in his old mansion. She drove there and, when she arrived she just stopped the car and watching that big house that once was her home too, began to cry…

FLASHBACK

It was the day she was eighteen. Thomas had spent months saying her that she had to obey him because she was under age, so she decided that all would change that day… She packed all her clothes.

"What are you doing?" asked him when he arrived from work.

"I'm leaving you"

"You can't!"

"Of course I do! I'm already eighteen! I can do what I want! And I'm leaving you!"

"No! You're the mother of my son, you're my wife… you're staying here!" He grabbed her from her neck and pushed her on the floor.

"I rang my mother, she's coming" said Martha with tears on her eyes and standing up.

"Well… we'll receive her as a happy family… but you're not leaving! Because if you do I'll kill you and they baby who's coming…"

"No, you're not!" said her pushing him and leaving the room.

Thomas followed her and grasped her from her wrist, pushed her against a table and tore her dress.

"I've always loved your breast…" said kissing her nipples.

"Fuck you!" exclaimed Martha kicking him. But he grabbed her harder.

"You're a bitch…" whispered him licking her neck "But you're MY bitch…" added as his hand rolled to her pussy.

"Stop it! Sto…" he kissed her to make her shut up, but she bit him. He screamed with his lip bleeding and pushed her to the floor. Martha felt on her tummy and began to bleed.

"The baby!" said her crying as somebody knocked the door.

"Oh… that must be your mummy, sweetie… do you want me to open her the door…"

But Martha felt too much hard to answer him…

Thomas opened the door and Mr. Clark entered quickly.

"Martha, dear! What have you done her, bastard!?" shouted hitting Thomas chest.

The baby was born dead. The doctors said that it dead because a hard hit on it's little heart. They also said that Martha's vagina had too many hurts which they couldn't explain, and that she would never be able to born a baby.

THE PRESENT

Martha went out the car and walked to the door. She wasn't sure of what she was doing because she had been really hurt there…

FLASHBACK

"NO! I'm not giving her the divorce!" shouted Thomas.

"Of course you're not, Thomas…" said Mr. Clark… "We'll just make her believe that she's free… she needs some time to forget what had happened… she really wanted that baby… but she will change her mind soon… She wants to study, now… well, so… Let's her go to university… and when she'll be tired of books shell come back with you…"

"Are you sure?"

"She's my daughter; I'm not letting her to ruin her life…"

So, Martha went to university thinking that she was already free. But she studied what her father decided her should study, and she went to the university her father thought was the best for her… What her father couldn't control is that, some month her mother dead by cancer, she felt in love with a pretty farmer she met at the campus.

"You said she'll come back with me… and now you're saying that she's getting married with a farmer!" exclaimed Thomas.

"Don't worry… I have prepared all… you'll continue married… she's stupid, but she'll find out soon that she's wrong marrying a poor farmer… What will she do? She isn't even useful to have babies!!" and they both laughed.

But Martha never came back, she never return to her past because she was sure that she had done all right… she really loved Jonathan, and he loved her.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Remembers, secrets and lies – 6**

Lionel didn't eat anything for lunch; he couldn't stop thinking about Martha: How could she lie to him?! It was Martha Kent, the most honest woman he knew! No, he couldn't believe it…

When he arrived to the farm he wasn't sure of what he was going to say to Martha. He couldn't apologize, because it wasn't his fault that Martha was married before Jonathan and hadn't say anything to him; but he neither could ask her for an apology because she must have her reasons to had hidden that to him… he would just tell her that it didn't matter what happened, because he still loving her, and he just needed to know that she still too.

But, on surprise for Lionel, it wasn't Martha who opened the door; it was Clark.

"Hi, Clark!" he exclaimed "Isn't your mother at home?"

"She isn't…" said the boy with a worried voice "She left after you did this morning, and she hasn't returned yet."

"Don't you know where she has gone?"

"I don't. She just said that she was going to visit somebody and that she maybe would be home tonight…"

"Maybe?!" repeated Lionel.

"That's what she said… she was really nervous… What happened? She didn't say anything to me..."

"Don't worry… I'll look for her… I'll call you when I find her, ok?"

"I could help with my powers!"

"No… it's just… something we should solution together…"

"It seems serious…"

"It is..." said Lionel before he left thinking on who could Martha go to visit after what happened…

The last time that he knocked that door was just for business… and that was too long ago. But he had never imagined that he would ever knock it to talk with William Clark, about her daughter.

"Lionel Luthor!" exclaimed Mr. Clark "How do you do?! It's a long time since we met the last… are you coming for business"

"How do you do Mr. Clark… No… business aren't the matter of my visit…"

"Sure… I imagined that… you're marrying my daughter… aren't you?"

"I am…"

"Great! But she's already gone…"

"So… she came here?"

"Yeah, she did… but she left nearly an hour ago."

"Do you know where she has gone? Does she come back to the farm?"

"I doubt it…" said Mr. Clark really serious.

"Why?" asked Lionel.

"Because she asked me where she could meet Thomas…"

"Thomas? Do you mean Thomas Mayfair… her husband?"

"Yeah… he's Thomas. She said something about ask him the divorce to marry you… but… she'll be enough luck if he just let her go out the house…" said Martha's father laughing.

"What do you mean!? What are you talking about?!"

"Well… Thomas has missed Martha for a long time… he would like to spent time with her…"

A servant had asked Martha to wait for Mr. Mayfair at the living room. She felt weird being there… all was like before she left it… and all take bad remembers to her mind… pain, tears, fear…

When she listened some steps coming inside, she trembled as a little girl alone in the dark; she asked to herself what she was doing there, why she had gone there… then she turned round and she found that face in front of her…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

**Remembers, secrets and lies – 6**

Lionel didn't eat anything for lunch; he couldn't stop thinking about Martha: How could she lie to him?! It was Martha Kent, the most honest woman he knew! No, he couldn't believe it…

When he arrived to the farm he wasn't sure of what he was going to say to Martha. He couldn't apologize, because it wasn't his fault that Martha was married before Jonathan and hadn't say anything to him; but he neither could ask her for an apology because she must have her reasons to had hidden that to him… he would just tell her that it didn't matter what happened, because he still loving her, and he just needed to know that she still too.

But, on surprise for Lionel, it wasn't Martha who opened the door; it was Clark.

"Hi, Clark!" he exclaimed "Isn't your mother at home?"

"She isn't…" said the boy with a worried voice "She left after you did this morning, and she hasn't returned yet."

"Don't you know where she has gone?"

"I don't. She just said that she was going to visit somebody and that she maybe would be home tonight…"

"Maybe?!" repeated Lionel.

"That's what she said… she was really nervous… What happened? She didn't say anything to me..."

"Don't worry… I'll look for her… I'll call you when I find her, ok?"

"I could help with my powers!"

"No… it's just… something we should solution together…"

"It seems serious…"

"It is..." said Lionel before he left thinking on who could Martha go to visit after what happened…

The last time that he knocked that door was just for business… and that was too long ago. But he had never imagined that he would ever knock it to talk with William Clark, about her daughter.

"Lionel Luthor!" exclaimed Mr. Clark "How do you do?! It's a long time since we met the last… are you coming for business"

"How do you do Mr. Clark… No… business aren't the matter of my visit…"

"Sure… I imagined that… you're marrying my daughter… aren't you?"

"I am…"

"Great! But she's already gone…"

"So… she came here?"

"Yeah, she did… but she left nearly an hour ago."

"Do you know where she has gone? Does she come back to the farm?"

"I doubt it…" said Mr. Clark really serious.

"Why?" asked Lionel.

"Because she asked me where she could meet Thomas…"

"Thomas? Do you mean Thomas Mayfair… her husband?"

"Yeah… he's Thomas. She said something about ask him the divorce to marry you… but… she'll be enough luck if he just let her go out the house…" said Martha's father laughing.

"What do you mean!? What are you talking about?!"

"Well… Thomas has missed Martha for a long time… he would like to spent time with her…"

A servant had asked Martha to wait for Mr. Mayfair at the living room. She felt weird being there… all was like before she left it… and all take bad remembers to her mind… pain, tears, fear…

When she listened some steps coming inside, she trembled as a little girl alone in the dark; she asked to herself what she was doing there, why she had gone there… then she turned round and she found that face in front of her…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

**Remembers, secrets and lies - 7**

"I've missed you a lot Martha" said his voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say the same…"

"Oh…" he sigh "my dear, my wife…"

"I'm NOT your wife, Thomas" she said.

"Of course you are!" he stopped a while "Your father said me that I should wait for you… that you would come back with me… and here you are! Mine again…" exclaimed hugging her and trying to kiss her lips.

"Go away from me!" she shouted removing him "I'm not yours, Thomas!"

But he was stronger and she couldn't push him away, so she tied to slap him, but he grabbed her hand and pull her enough close to him to taste her lips. Then he pushed her and Martha felt on the couch.

"You haven't changed…" whispered her cleaning her lips with her hand.

"Neither you" exclaimed him laughing "You still being the sweet babe I was able to manage as I wanted"

"No!" shouted Martha standing up "I'm not her! She dead with our son!"

"Of course you are!" insisted him grasping hard her cheeks as he kissed her again. "That girl didn't dead, you just tried to forget her… but she still in you… because she's mine… YOU are mine…" and he kissed her again, this time with more passion, and they felt on the couch together, and Martha tried to make herself free from him, but she couldn't… and finally he moved away.

"I want the divorce, Thomas! YOU and my father lied me… but I know the truth, now… and non of you're going to play with me again…"

"The divorce?!"

"Yeah"

"No!!" he laughed madly "I'm not going to give it to you… I want you to stay with me… not to finally go away from me…"

"But I did it when I left this house, Thomas… can't you understand it? I'm marrying another man…"

"No, you're not!"

"Of course I am! And if you can't understand it… you'll have to discuss it with my lawyer…" and she walked as she was leaving the room. But Thomas followed her and hold her arms to immobilize her, and then he pushed her against the closed door as she screamed.

"Did you really think that you could come here after thirty years and ask me the divorce as easily?"

"Let me go, Thomas…" she said "please…" she begged closing her eyes.

"You're not going anywhere… sweetie…" whispered him on her ear.

William Clark had told Lionel that Thomas Mayfair was a great business man who felt in love with Martha, and who missed her a lot since they separated. He said that she may still being married with him because there were problems with their divorce, but that he was a really kind man who wouldn't give any problem to sign the papers.

Lionel found something weird on his words. Anyway, he went to the Mayfair's mansion and knocked the door. A young servant opened him, and after a while a man a few years younger than him came from upstairs.

"Who's our visit, Sarah?" asked to the servant.

"I'm Lionel Luthor, Mr. Mayfair." Said Lionel.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry, but…"

"I'm coming to ask for Martha Kent…"

"Martha… oh yeah! She came here today… I've spent a lot of time without see her! Yeah! She looked really pretty, didn't she? She has just left, haven't you find her at the door?!"

"No… so… she isn't here?"

"No, she isn't…"

"Oh… and you're…"

"Her husband… yeah… well… her ex-husband soon, I hope!" said, smiling.

"Ok… well… Nice to meet you, too. Mr. Mayfair… but I really need to meet her, so… I should leave…"

"Ok"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8

**Remembers, secrets and lies - 8**

"It was Lionel Luthor…" said Thomas caressing Martha's legs.

She was tied up on the bed, gagged, and with her blouse buttons' undone. Thomas straddled her and removed the gag.

"What have you done him?!" asked Martha worried.

"Nothing… I just tell him that you had already gone… and that I would sign the divorce as soon you take it to me…"

"You're a…!"

"What? Uh!? It's not my fault if he believed me…" said him "And I needed more time to be with you…" said as he kissed her breasted and slide a hand under her panties.

"Don't touch me!" she said trying to kick him… but her legs didn't touch him…

"Stop it!" shouted him as he punched her face with the other hand "We can do it at the easy way, or at the hard one… and trust me…" said as he introduced two fingers into herself "…after as much years without you…" he began to play in her vagina with his fingers "…the hard way can be really hurting Martha…" he took out his hand. Her fingers were now wet of Martha's liquid "I've missed you too much and…" he sucked his fingers "…I really would like to make you pay what you've done to me…" he took his fingers to Martha's lips "… but it wouldn't be necessary…" said as he caressed the injury which was bleeding "… if you're a good girl"

In silence Martha let some tears felt of her eyes, and her tears got mixed with her blood, his saliva, and the white liquid he took out from Martha…

"Clark? It's Lionel" said Lionel when Clark finally answered the phone.

"Has your mother come back home?"

"No, not yet, why?"

"No… for nothing… I'll rang later, ok?"

Lionel put down the call and stayed in his car. He still in front of Mr. Mayfair's… he was sure that there was something really weird an all what was happening.

Suddenly a car stopped in front of his, and William Clark went out of it.

"William! What a surprise!" exclaimed Thomas seeing Martha's father at his door. He was just wearing his trousers. "What are you doing here?"

"Has my daughter visited you?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Because her future husband is coming here…"

"You're late, William… he's already left…"

"Really?!"

"Yeah!"

"And my daughter?"

"She still here… do you want to see her? We were just playing…" said as he sucked his fingers again.

"Thomas, please… don't do anything you can regret then…"

"Don't worry… I would never regret of loving her…"

"Have you hurt her?!"

"Don't worry, William… She still loving me… we're just having a nice time to say goodbye to ourselves…"

"Thomas, please!" shouted Mr. Kent "I'm not stupid! I know what you did her! Listen… we've maybe did enough… I mean… why don't you sign the papers we should have sign then and forget this forever…"

"Ok… when I had finished to play…"

"But…"

"We made a treat, William… I gave you a lot… I accepted your daughter… she's mine… I can do what I want with her…"

When Thomas closed the door and Mr. Kent walked back to his car Lionel run out of his and walked to him.

"Mr. Lutor!" exclaimed him "what are you doing here?" he seemed nervous.

"Where's Martha?"

"I don't know…"

"She still there, doesn't she…"

"Listen… I don't like what I did, ok? But I thought it was the right thing… now it's to late to change it…"

"Is Martha there?"

"Run or it will be too late to heal the injuries…" said Mr. Clark before he went into his car.

When Thomas listened the door again he couldn't believe it… he just wanted to fuck the red-haired he had in his room and it seems that he wouldn't be able to do that never. But when he opened the door and saw Lionel Luthor again he didn't just think it… he was sure that it had finished.

Lionel was as upset with he didn't exactly know who or what, that the first think he did was punched the man who opened him the door. Then he grabbed his neck and suffocating him asked for Martha again.

He run upstairs as if he was running away some fire. It was the second door, said the man he had left on the floor. And there he found her, tied up to the bed, gagged, with the buttons of her blouse undone, with her panties a little removed, crying and bleeding from his lip.

"Martha!" he run there, he sat next to her, undid the ropes of her wrists, removed the gag and kissed her softly, trying to not hurt her because the injury. Then she hugged him.

"I'm sorry" said crying.

"No… don't be, please… you didn't need to be sorry for anything…" he said crying too.

They kissed again and Lionel helped her to get dressed.

"What have he done to you? Has he hurt you? Has he touched you?"

"No… don't worry… he hasn't done me anything worst of what he already had…"

Lionel helped Martha to go out the house, and asked her to wait him into the car.

"You'll be sent the divorce papers soon, and if you don't sign them, or try to hurt her again… I will destroy you… because I can… I'm able to transform you on nothing… have you understand…"

Thomas mouth was bleeding a lot, he couldn't speak, but he answered Lionel with an scared look.

SOME MONTHS LATER

The wedding was fantastic. Mr. and Mrs. Luthor went to Paris for their honeymoon. Martha had already talked Lionel about her past, about all that remembers she had tried to hide to everybody with a lot of lies… that was her secret, and now, also Lionel's.

THE END.


End file.
